


Angel on Ice

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Nephilim!Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Yuri's been in hiding from the angels all his life.  No, not his idiot fanclub, although them too - real angels.  The kind that would kill him on sight just for existing.  The kind his father was.A chance encounter at Skate America makes him face his family.





	Angel on Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyShadowphyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/gifts).



> This was prompted and enabled by the wonderful LadyShadowphyre, the best mutual enabler a writer could wish for.
> 
> Written for YOI Mythology Week Day 4: Free Day

“Are you all right, Yuri?” Otabek took Yuri’s arm and did his best to support his weight.

Yuri waved him off. “I’m fine. Just a dizzy spell.”

“Again?” As Yuri regained his balance, Otabek changed from holding him up to just holding him. “Are you sure you don’t need to go see a doctor about this? What if you get one on the ice?”

Yuri’s first instinct was to blow it off, like he had the last two times this had happened. Then he realized that it would be the perfect excuse to ditch Otabek for an hour or two while he went to investigate. “You’re right. Worst that happens is they tell me they still have no idea what’s happening, like last time. I’ll let you know what I find out.”

Otabek kissed his temple and let go. “Okay. See you soon.”

 

The feeling was there, and Yuri could follow it easily. He recognized the angel for what he was right away. He couldn’t place the exact type of demon, but he did recognize demon. Probably all he needed to know. The two humans were human and therefore probably innocent bystanders in the angel-demon showdown happening. Yuri focused his attention on the other being. It took a minute to recognize what he was, but when he did, he knew which side he was taking. He’d felt it when Jane died; the other Nephil should be a baby. This was a fully-grown person. Since the angel seemed to be protecting the Nephil and the humans, Yuri went for the demon.

It was a powerful one, and Yuri just had to hope as he aimed a kick at the demon’s back. The angel blade passed down to him by his father pierced the demon’s heart, and whatever the hell he was, it looked like angel blades still worked. He pulled the blade out and turned to the angel. “Which one are you and how likely am I to still need this?”

“Not at all. I’m Castiel, and this is my son, Jack.”

“No way. You’re not powerful enough to have caused the shockwave from the Nephil’s conception, and after some asshole took out Jane, I’m the only other Nephil alive.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “I was told Jane was the last one.”

“Nope. My father kept me well-hidden, said that the angels were starting to make some terrifying moves and she didn’t want me caught up in any of Heaven’s bullshit. She said I had a sister out there, Jane, and I felt it when Jane died.”

“Wait,” one of the humans said. “Your father’s a woman?”

“Yeah. Her name was Ruth. She got caught up in Heaven’s bullshit and killed.”

Castiel glared at the human. “How many times do I have to explain this to you, Dean? Angels don’t really have a gender like you think of it. Humans are the ones who assign us gender, based on our names or our vessels, and Ruth was typically identified as female. It doesn’t mean she can’t take a male host and sire a Nephil.”

The other human, who Yuri now thought he might recognize, cleared his throat. “Hey, uh, fun as it is to watch you beat your head against the brick wall of Dean’s idiocy, we should probably get out of here before someone comes looking.” Nope. Voice was all wrong. This wasn't Masumi. Yuri would believe it if he said he was Masumi's twin, though.

“Right.” Castiel turned back to Yuri. “I’m sure you must have a lot of questions, and we have a few for you, too. Do you have somewhere we can go?”

Yuri groaned. Otabek would kill him, but taking them back to the hotel was pretty much the only option. “Yeah. I guess Beka had to find out the truth at some point, and he might as well do it while I have help explaining shit.”

 

Yuri texted Beka to meet him in the room and led the others back to the hotel. He gestured at the two humans. “I take it these two are more than people who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?”

Castiel nodded. “You could say that they make a profession out of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. They’re hunters. Sam and Dean….”

“Oh fuck. You gotta be kidding me. The Winchesters?” Yuri threw himself on the bed, hands over his face. “Seriously? I’m supposed to be preparing to skate tomorrow, not dealing with this crap!”

“Skating?” Sam said. "Figure skating?

Yuri lifted his head. “Uh, yeah, that’s why I’m in town, Skate America?”

“So you’re not just a skater, you’re…” Sam looked intently at him. “Oh my god. Yuri Plisetsky.”

“Hold up a minute.” Dean turned to Sam. “You know enough about figure skating to recognize skaters by sight?”

“Yeah. I have my reasons, which have nothing to do…”

“Does it have something to do with Christophe Giacometti?” Yuri asked. Now he was curious.

Sam shook his head. “Long story, not the time for it, you know who we are and we know who you are so let’s talk Nephilim.”

Castiel cleared his throat. “Right. Your father was Ruth, you said?”

“Yeah. She hung out and raised me,” Yuri said.

“She always was a hermit, but that she’d spent her last years on Earth raising a child is surprising. I didn't realize she was interested in humans at all," Castiel said.

“Mom was too weak after giving birth, she died, so Ruth stuck around to help my grandpa deal with me. When I was about seven, she told me that some scary shit was happening up in Heaven and that someone was hunting and killing angels, and she was afraid she was on the hit list. She was gonna go somewhere so that she wouldn’t draw them to me. A few days later, I felt her die.”

“She was killed by Uriel, another angel. He died the next year, killed by Anael to save me.”

Yuri's hands clenched, and he had to will back the blade. “Good. Glad he’s dead. So what’s the deal with you, Jack?”

“My mother went on the run when she discovered she was pregnant with Lucifer’s child. Castiel protected her as best he could, but she died after giving birth, too. Castiel had been killed, so I was all alone after Mom died, so I grew up very fast.”

Yuri raised an eyebrow at Castiel. “You look healthy for a dead guy.”

“Jack brought me back, once he had enough control of his powers that he could.”

Otabek came in then, and stopped and stared at the strangers in the room. “Yuri? What’s going on?”

Yuri got to his feet, trying to figure out where to start. “Okay, you know the dizzy spells I’ve had? Those are caused by me sensing something happening with my family.”

“I thought your only family was your grandfather.”

“Yeah, he’s my only human family. I’m… not entirely human.”

Otabek's face didn't change at all. “No kidding. Does this mean I get to know what you are?”

“You knew?” Of all the reactions Yuri had considered, this was easily the one he'd have said was least possible. Aside from the occasional feeling from something major happening, and knifing that demon earlier today, Yuri hadn't ever used any of his powers around anyone but his father and grandfather, and Ruth had taught him to shield himself when he practiced.

“Yeah. I wasn’t going to say anything, if you wanted me to know you’d tell me, but there are times I’ve noticed something different about you.”

“Shit." It wasn't that he minded Otabek knowing, but... "How close would someone have to be watching me? Would the Angels know?”

“They’d better not. It really only happens when you lose control of yourself, and I’m not talking about your temper.”

Yuri snorted. Yeah, he was never going there with any of the Angels. “Okay. Good. I’m a Nephil.”

“A what?”

“My father was an angel." Otabek still didn't react. "Literal, wings and halo and kickass sword angel.”

“Huh. Cool.”

“And before you start: I don’t use my powers at all on the ice.”

Finally, Otabek reacted, smiling softly. “Good. That would probably be considered an unfair competitive advantage by the ISU. I’d hate to see you banned from the sport.”

"Okay, someone want to fill the rest of us in on who this guy is?" Dean said.

Yuri looked over, and he clenched his fists when he saw the gun in Dean's hand. "You don't need that. He's my boyfriend, and he's not going to hurt anyone." He quickly introduced the others for Otabek. "What happens now? Was that demon someone important?"

"You, uh, could say that," Sam said. "Last remaining Prince of Hell. I have no idea what's going on down there now."

"Wish we'd had a figure-skating half-angel around the first time we went up against one of those," Dean said. "Guess you love this guy, Sammy, his hair's longer than yours!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Sorry about him. Keep being careful, Yuri, Lucifer's out there somewhere. If he finds out about you, he'll probably try to use you somehow. Replace the son Castiel stole from him."

"Great. I'll continue to not use my powers and skate, just like I would have anyway. In fact, Beka and I have a competition tomorrow, so we could use some peace and quiet. Nice meeting you guys." Yuri walked toward the door, and the guests took the hint.


End file.
